1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for outputting an image by a printer or a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When printing out an image read by a color scanner or a computer graphics, a color compressing process is performed as necessary, in which colors of the image data are converted into colors within a color reproduction range of the printer.
Conventionally, a parameter for realizing the optimal color compression (including incompression) is set at every input of a job to an image output device (a request for output one or more pages).
In order to decide whether the color compression is necessary or not so as to set the parameter, an appropriate time is required, which causes a delay of the image output. Conventionally, there was a problem that the parameter setting causes the delay of the image output even if a reconfiguration of the parameter is not necessary. For example, there is a waste of time when a user confirms the result of a trial print and then instructs a real print promptly, or when a user finds a shortage of the number of copies and instructs the print of the deficient number of copies, or when instructing a continuous output (job) of plural documents having similar colors.